


Beasts of Fall

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall brings more than just winter and falling leaves. It brings monsters, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts of Fall

The autumn leaves have already changed color, orange and red and yellow now, drifting down to the ground. Soon enough, the branches will be entirely bare, like the dead trees, or skeletons, with flesh long since eaten away. But for now, the leaves continue to change color, to fall in drifts across lawns that are soon to be hidden under snow. For now, it's fall, a time of in betweens. And if you consider winter to be the death of the year, the fall is the bringer of death. Literally.   
  
You see, during the times of in between, the portals between your world and mine are opened. Halloween is the largest, but midnight, fall, spring, windows, they're all 'in-betweens'. They are the things allowing monsters like my to come out. It's east to say, fall is my favorite time.   
  
I'm one of those beasts of winter, rarely, almost never seen in warmer times, like the wendigo, the yeti, ghosts. When gall slides around, me and the rest of these winter bests being to replace the summer creatures like the lake monsters, the sirens, the pixies and sprites. During the fall, I come out to eat your flesh, torture your mind, steal your sanity. I know I'm going to have so much fin this winter, playing with your mind, breaking you, then feeding off your corpse and growing fat.   
  
As horrific as it is, _someone_ has to keep humanity in check.


End file.
